


The WallFlower

by Fampyu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Incest, M/M, Other, Pseudo Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Teenagers, Youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fampyu/pseuds/Fampyu
Summary: Vanya was a WallFlower but did she always wanted to be one, somehow accepting her fate she found solace admiring one particular prodigy, and that was Five.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VANYA/FIVE all the way. this is set in an AU not entirely canon, because in this particular fanfic Five actually never left to Time Travel to see far to the apocalypse. **ok somehow I much prefer this AU, therefore, I'd be prioritizing this much more than the first one I started about Vanya and Five.
> 
> No edits or proof-read I'm risky like that I just don't have all the patience in the world due to a crisis I'm currently coping.  
> I'm so sorry I started another Vanya/Five but I simply adore them!!!!!! the younger versions of course  
> It's so obvious that I like reading than updating my own lol.

It became apparent to her from a very early age that she didn't belong, or at least what they made it seem like. she was after all, ordinary. the very word she so despised, the word their Father dotes on to her like it was some sort of disease; a poison dart to say the least. She doesn't know how she copes, perhaps it's the pills he had given her. they mostly made her numb, numbness wallowing her whole being rendering her unable to feel most of her emotions

It had always been like that until one thing came into detail, It was when she was with this one particular boy. She would watch him as He scribbles Math Equations into his journal, observing his lines as he pondered on to his solution, his piercing blue eyes so focused and devoted on the computations he had been at least working on for at pretty much nearly half of his life. She just couldn't help herself but stare, he was so fascinating to look at.

Soon it became a frequent thing, at lunch time when they are allowed to sit alongside each other without being so pressed and restricted by their Father, she would catch herself staring at the boy, so immersed at him that she doesn't even notice that her other siblings had caught on to the fact that she stares far too much at Five.

"Vanya are you listening?" Klaus said, confusion riddled his face looking where Vanya was staring, breaking off her short trance

"..Sorry I didn't hear" she lied apparent to her now flushed face.

"or you intentionally didn't listen because you are too busy admiring Five" he said, grin plastering his face. Absentmindedly playing with his platter. Earning the attention of their siblings as they all turned their head to her.

Oh no, her thoughts battled, and finally embarrassment and humiliation taking over her whole body, she quickly batted their eyes peeking at the blue-eyed boy through her bangs with her heartbeat beating like a drum ready to burst out.

He didn't seem affected, a book on his hand  
Probably not even looking at her, disappointment hitting her core, what did she expect? Did she expect him to look at her then what, what did she want out of it.

She wanted him to notice, lately due to her awkward and odd behavior they haven't been conversing much and she's afraid they are going to drift apart if such thing persist. Five had always been her solace, her confidante. out of all her siblings Five had always been there for her, it might not be showed explicitly and publicly but he was there, no matter stupid and irrelevant her worries were. He listened all ears never quick to judge her, only her it was a privilege as He was known to insult any of their siblings except her and that enough meant a lot to Vanya. It made her feel special, in a household full of extraordinary Five's company and council combatted her father's constant poison; Five was her antidote, He made her feel special in every way.

Vanya was about to open her mouth when the bell finally rung signaling that lunch is over and that the team would have to go back to their rigorous training and Vanya would have to go away where she didn't disrupt her siblings.

She watched them one by one leaving their seats, Klaus muttering gibberish cursing under his breath as he goes dreading to train. Allison and Luther exchanging sultry smiles and Ben quickly putting away a book that he held in his hand, and Diego bursting out in a sprint both knives in his hands. Then lastly came Five, he was still sitting which Vanya found rather odd.

"You've been weird lately" he said, clearing his throat. "We'll talk about this later" he said giving her an odd expression, his ocean blue eyes piercing her brown ones, as he vanish into the blue warped portal.

She couldn't move, he noticed she cursed screaming internally and strangely sending her heart a flutter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dining table is the centre of events lmao, that's all but yes this chapter is unedited, I'm far too lazy. I really still don't know much about english after these 5 years of trying to blend in.

Later that day, Vanya tried to distract herself. Distracting her mind from lingering to a certain boy

'Vanya' the voice said very faintly,

She shrugged it off as she played her violin, bow pressing hard at the frog producing a rich crescendo as she performs her scale and arpeggios.

'We'll talk later' the voice said once more, finally obliterating her efforts of trying to not think about the blasted boy. Shit, she cursed hitting one faulty B flat.

What happened during lunch was exactly the one thing she needed, she had far too many things to worry about, one wrong move she could potentially destroy her perfectly stable relationship with him.

While, yes she wanted their relationship to sustain the way it is, there was also something inside of her that yearns for a change, she can't understand it all, at the moment.

Besides, what else could she ask for, Five is fine the way he is, he treated her like an equal, gave her the care and affection like a brother would, the very confidante she needed in her life, although he was just that to her. it seemed like their relationship just never progressed to the point where she wanted it to be.

All that she can understand for now is that she can't stop staring, his ocean blue and dark hair were so captivating and that she loses all her reasoning whenever he was around, and so she prayed, prayed to whatever divine powers existing up above to delay their meeting, She can't bear the thoughts of humiliation and risks of Five thinking poorly of her, she had to prepare. prepare for the worst that is to come.

She quickly cast aside her violin, sat down by her desk and began scribbling lines on how she would respond.

It wasn't long till they were to be called for dinner. So she proceeded to make copies of her script on a piece of paper, with it being on her hand as she paced around her room, reciting the lines out loud that she had envisioned to take place when Five would finally ask her wellbeing.

Inside her head, it went along the lines of,  
'Did you want to tell me something?' and she would say, 'its nothing Five its nothing really' or some lame excuse that really shouldn't affect her. but then again she knows Five isn't the type of person to quickly brush off matters that concerned him.

Instead, he would cajole and drag the conversation until she finally spill and tell him what was wrong. If it came to that point then, she would be just the same as he, for she didn't know what exactly was wrong.

"Vanya dear, dinner is in 10 minutes." Her mother called out, suddenly dropping the pieces of paper she was holding

"Yes Mother!"

Vanya stalled, deciding whether or not to join her siblings waiting in the living room, but knowing the wrath of their Father it'll be best if she were to be there punctual and early.

She grabbed one of the best polished scribble she recently wrote, folded it, and stuck it inside her pocket.

In the living room the team were discussing about their previous mission, Diego was especially ecstatic about it while Klaus being vocal about his opinion, arguing with him every now and then about who played a pivotal role against stopping the villain from taking over. 

Never mind that, it was the least of her attention as she found herself already fixating at a figure.

He was there alright, not to mention that her heart nearly dropped as it followed his dark-hair, his eyes casted down to a journal he scribbled on, not noticing that she had joined and sat across from him, it was rather awkward.

She wanted to speak with him so very badly, but as she looked at him so eagerly invested on his equations, and having their siblings around conversing with each other made her feel like an interloper, and she did not want to disrupt. instead, she sat there like the wallflower that she was, succumbing to the pressure of anxiety, while it took its toll on her daily dosage of numbing pills.

The ringing of a bell was then heard, it was their mother's gesture of summoning them to come to the table, she sat up earning a quick glance from the boy, then he kneeled down picking up something nearby and nimbly followed their sibling's line not at all teleporting like he usually does.

he persisted till they were in their respective seats, waiting for The Monocle.

"Sit" the old man commanded, approaching his chair

They took their seats, and soon followed the serving of platters from their mom. Dinner was awfully quiet, she didn't bother look at him this time.

Her self restraint however was thinning by the minute and so she peeked,

He wasn't on his journal like she'd expect him to be.

Instead, he had something else in his hand. it was a small piece of paper.

Oddly enough the paper looked familliar, it was fairly small but as she can see through its transparency the little paper had plenty of letters inked on them. He was smiling as his eyes bore into the paper, making her ever more curious as to what he was reading.

And then it came to her,

It can't be.

she callously dug into her pockets searching for the damned script she had written herself. She can't exactly remember what she wrote in that particular one, she had written far too many to recall of its embarrassing details. It could be one of the worst where there was too much information or one of the light hearted ones where she simply formed generic phrases.

She looked back at Five, turning pale as ever as she did not retrieve the said paper in her pocket. It was as if that all the blood circulating inside her body were siphoned from her very being, leaving her to freeze.

"NO-" she screamed, bolting up from her seat   
Feeling a rush of fear as well as excitement, igniting all the blood inside her to burst, then to a sudden sharp stab of embarrassment feeling her knees slowly giving up, realizing what she had done.

They were staring at her, alarmed expression besotted their face, and an especially outraged expression coming from Sir Reginald Hargreeves.

"Vanya have you lost your marbles?" Klaus remarked, chuckling a bit

"Quiet! Number Four!" Reginald angrily imposed, "Number Seven what ever is the commotion I demand you put it into a stop!"

Five raised an eyebrow, she looked at him coyly her face blazing red as she followed his piercing blue eyes.

"Number Seven!" Reginald yelled, and a suppressed laughter almost escaped Klaus once more.

"..Y-yes Dad!" she stuttered, quickly taking a seat

The rest of dinner nobody spoke until finally the bell rang signalling the time to finally retire to their chambers and call it a day, and when they were dismissed, She was the first one to go she was so ready to lock herself inside her room, under her blankets and never have to face Five again. How could she ever face him...

She buried her face into the soft pillow, trying to muffle her squealing, then she got up and paced around the room thinking of the possibilities that could happen the next time he speaks to her...

Except there won't be any because as soon as it crossed her mind

There was knocking at her door

"Vanya?"

Crap it was far more sooner than the next time she was thinking about, she gulped. Approaching the door slowly. Hesitating to open the door, then by the fifth knock she grabbed the knob and opened the door almost too harshly.

"Woah," he said, rather startled

"Can I come in?" his voice softening as he took a step closer inviting himself to her room.

"Yes...come in" she said, swearing that she could feel her heart ready to explode any moment now.

They stood at least a few steps across, her room was inexplicably small, so small like her and that didn't help but increase the tightness of the atmosphere. She was almost convinced that Five could hear her galloping heartbeat  
She stared at him as he went on to interact with her trinkets, composed as ever 

Unable to contain the silence Vanya let out an embarrassing noise

"-a-about that paper, it's not what you think it is!" she stuttered

"Oh?" he smirked, stepping closer to where she was, as he did so she braced and closed her eyes, so afraid of his stare, making her hot red from the thought of him. Her heart beating the intervals of a 6/8 metronome, feeling his towering gaze over her as he stepped even more closely, close enough that she could feel the heat rising from his chest.

Then she felt his face coming closer, his breath intoxicatingly hot as it burned into her cheeks.  
"You didn't have to do that you know..." he whispered in her ear.

after a few seconds of her stubbornly bracing her eyes closed and her mouth shut, a sudden jolt of energy could be heard, and he was gone, feeling a bit disappointed, she opened her eyes.

"you didn't have to think so hard about it, Vanya"

She hitched, turning around where the voice came from, he was still here. He looked so smug, he stepped in closer once more and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I-I didn't!" she bluffed, completely obvious from the state of her face.

He chuckled, giving her a genuine smile and he took out the paper, making her feel faint. She swore he would be the death of her.

"well it says here that, -" he started

"No Five!!" she shrieked, trying to obtain the writing back, then they started to sprint, chasing him around the room. Yelling coming out from the top of her lungs as she tried so hard to obtain the letter from number Five.

 

Then out of impulse and humiliation, she pushed him so hard against the wood-board of her desk so hard that they collided to one another making her momentarily realize the awkwardness of their position.

He stared at her, his own ocean blue looking directly at her honey chocolate eyes. absent mindedly she inched her face closer, her eyes scanned his face, his eyes so blue, chiseled jaw and lips so inviting, no.. wait.. Why hasn't he pushed her off yet, this was wrong so wrong. Too close.. Too close, and yet she didn't want to let go.

 

"Hey Vanya, is Five here? Luther was asking if he had his..." Allison blasted the door open, unfolding Vanya and Five in a very awkward situation. She quickly distanced herself, while he composed himself.

"Oh-" she formed, staring wide-eyed at the two processing what she just saw. "I'll just tell Luther later then..." she closed the door awkwardly leaving them two.

Five motioned away from her, turning to portal jump when she involuntarily grazed over his hand. She can't let it off just like that. He had seen her script and she took one confidence that sparked inside her.

"Five, I'm sorry.." she looked at him with a pained expression

"Sorry for what?" he said confused.

"For avoiding you lately.. I- wish I knew I can't and I-" she pursed, feeling her chest making knots inside as she tried to form words to explain how she was feeling.

" It's okay Vanya, you don't have to tell me anything if you can't, at least for now." He said as he looked at her with so much care and concern. "although the script was completely unnecessary, I thought we lost all formality ever since I became your sole advisor" he smirked, then she blushed and averted his gaze.

He was right though, she was just far too paranoid that she went to such extremities of planning it all out

"Well then, goodnight" he declared, smiling at her, finally disappearing into a big ball of blue out of her room.

"Goodnight" she turned, a bit too late.

As if her night were going to be any good because hours after their last interaction she laid in her bed wide awake, her senses longing for him. Longing for when she impulsively cornered him in her desk with her puny strength. Image of him burned in her mind, strange sensation enveloping her very core.

That night something new awoken her, she no longer wanted to just stare, now she wants to feel his skin against her, she wanted it to burn into hers as the warmthness of his hands entwines with hers.

And finally the desire to feel his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya is gr0wing up much too fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, School is bound to make its return this August 5th. I haven't really had the passion for writing these past few weeks to be honest. my reading ceased but I try

It was during their Leisurely time:10:00 am, a Saturday.

Reginald Hargreeve had finally loosen a bolt in the head, or so they thought, somehow deciding that they are allowed to pursue certain hobbies of their likings

And so, they took this advantage, to do whatever they want, therefore leaving Vanya and the house with much peace and quiet as it can get.

There was not much significance of the so called Saturday Leisure, because she already had been practicing her hobby as she did not require training like her siblings.

Oddly enough, some of her siblings did take this particular chance to partake in their interests. Such as Allison

She was so eager to practice the art of impersonation that she bothered their mother to ask The monocle to allow her to join a drama club and actively pursue theatrical performances. At first, he much preferred her to join something not too time consuming. however, after a few persuasion here and there she took the matter at hand and went to the monocle herself.

Klaus in particular who happened to be just outside the monocles study on the way to his room to smoke a blunt, witness their sister coming out of his room and he found it exceptionally astonishing because when she got out of the room she was bursting with joy, grin plastered face announcing 'I've got in! He's letting me join the theater club' making him deliberately shook his head.

After then, he knew he had to ask about his particular interest in this certain club, (some sort of club to do with the occult) and so he did, after a while after Allison had ask about hers, determined to have the same news as his sister he confidentially asked their father. No less than a moment, words barely exchanged, he was declined, and so arising suspicion that Allison has had her way to rumoring their Father once more.

Without much say in the matter, Klaus had decided that it'll be much better to do something he was best at doing, sneaking out. Today they were allowed to go to their respective hobbies but as he and Diego hadn't any, lied to their mother that they were just going out to the diner.

Vanya Knew this wasn't the case because she overheard Klaus talking to Diego hours earlier.  
He had convinced Diego to accompany him to a friend who lived just down the street so that they could look over something, something Vanya didn't quite catch but heard along the lines of magazines. Why would they want magazines? was the first thing she asked inducing the feeling it was something sketchy that only Klaus would be able to pull off, and so having convinced Diego, they went out.

That left Five and Ben. Initially she was going to ask them for company but before she could go and ask, her mother said that they were out with the Monocle under some sort of research.

So much for Saturday Leisure.

Figuring she will not see Five for the rest of the day she turned around to one of the hallways back to her room to invest herself in music as she does so, she saw two figures from the door ajar, making her stop on her tracks.

The two figures were pressed against a wall, their breath heavy, and urgent.

The dark-haired girl eagerly turned her hand to caress the boy's locks of blond. Fervently moulding her lips into his. He answered with much Ferocity, his lips dancing with hers as his hips also synchronize with her intensity.

She stood there in shock, as much as she wanted to leave, her body stubbornly paralysed itself, Curiosity taking over her very reasoning.

His hands crept down to her waist, grinding his hips even faster then suddenly he jolted, a loud groan escaping his mouth.  
And Vanya jumped in shock, suddenly breaking a vase

Allison, who was now aware of the ceramic breaking, swiftly moved away from Luther. Anxiously going their separate way.

Vanya quickly removed herself from the hallway and sprinted back to her room, the memory of the two figures replaying back in her brain, their lips pressed and fervent. She pondered how two-person could be thoroughly enjoying such thing as to her it looked lousy and dirty, she couldn't help but wonder

Allison wasn't at theatre meetups, she was inside Luther's room doing promiscuous things and they seemed to enjoy it. Vanya couldn't help but be green with envy.

The feeling of one's lips grazed against hers.   
Parted lips as it pleads for a soft flesh of its equal to share.. body hot yearning for contact and so she drifted on

this new revelation to her world would soon prove consuming and dangerously wicked, to the point she would no longer be able to sleep peacefully at night.


End file.
